


little red

by LadyMerlin



Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Edward Elric, Female Roy Mustang, Kink Negotiation, Overstimulation, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Royed Week 2020: Day 1, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27990465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMerlin/pseuds/LadyMerlin
Summary: Ed tilts her face upwards to look at Roy, like a sunflower facing the sun, and Roy feels like a queen or a goddess. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Roy whispers, watching Ed melt in front of her eyes. “I’ve got a gift for you.”Well, she’s got a few, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm Ed yet.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Series: RoyEd Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016677
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	little red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Royed Week 2020: Day 1 - Modern AU.
> 
> Caveat: I am posting my first Royed fic in a while and it is - as expected - utter (loving) filth. This is only a Modern AU because I’ve given Roy vibrators and what I figure is a very modern sense of fashion. Admittedly I just wanted to write this, and it was - and continues to be - entirely self-indulgent. Everyone’s just going to have to deal with me being high-key attracted to ladies. Thank you to Iginita for reassuring me that this isn't too self-indulgent to post.
> 
> In my head, this fic is the spiritual sequel to [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20034139), though you don’t need to know anything about the latter to read the former. Just thought it’d be interesting.

The first time they have sex, Roy almost doesn’t notice Ed’s fascination with her lingerie. Almost. 

She’d been overwhelmed herself, but a part of her definitely remembered the reverence in Ed’s face; the way she touched Roy’s body; like Roy was something precious, like she wasn’t sure she was allowed to touch. 

After that, Roy pays attention to the things Ed likes both in and out of bed, because no one could ever call her an inconsiderate lover, but also because she really likes making Ed happy.

It’s not difficult in the end, because Ed mostly likes what Roy enjoys herself. They’re surprisingly compatible like that. So Roy keeps wearing nice dresses with pretty shoes, and even nicer lingerie underneath. She keeps track of the outfits Ed has seen, and carefully changes things up just so that she can see Ed’s wide-eyed look of awe, over and over again. It doesn’t occur to her that they should probably talk about it, until one day Ed asks her to keep a particularly tantalising set of underwear on while they’re fucking, and they make an absolute mess out of some rather expensive lace. 

They’re both still breathing hard when Roy props herself up on one elbow and looks down at Ed, who’s a flushed, gorgeous wreck. “I’ve noticed you like my lingerie,” Roy says, making no bones of it. It’s not like there’s anything to be ashamed of - her lingerie is gorgeous and she knows it. 

Ed groans and covers her face, but it does nothing to hide the flush going down the front of her chest, though Roy isn’t sure whether it’s from exertion or because she’s embarrassed. “Duh, I like getting into your pants. Do we have to talk about this?”

Roy slides her hand around Ed’s waist and pulls Ed closer so she can’t escape the conversation. It doesn’t hurt that the way Ed shivers under her touch is _delicious_. “Yes? Because if you like this stuff, which I know you do, I want to know what exactly you like so I can get more of it?” 

Ed stills, and lifts a hand off her face to glare at Roy. “And why would you do that?”

The conversation has already diverged from the path Roy had planned for it, which is turning out to be a very charming, very common characteristic of conversations with Ed. “Because we’re in a relationship and I like making you happy? Because I like wearing nice knickers and I like it when you’re attracted to me? I’m sorry, is this a trick question?” 

Roy isn’t sure how Ed’s got her on the defensive, but she’s managed it somehow. She doesn’t think Ed is the type to play mind games, but she’s been wrong before, and Ed’s mind is as unique as everything else about her.

Ed sighs and slips her hand into Roy’s, lacing their fingers together. “No, sorry, it’s not a trick question. Sorry for snapping.” Roy relaxes and settles in to listen, because it sounds like Ed is finally ready to talk. 

“I really like you,” Ed starts, which is a good start. Roy nods and doesn’t interrupt. “I think you’re funny and charming and really fucking gorgeous.” Roy tries not to preen but isn’t sure how successful she is. “I’m really happy to be with you.” Ed takes a deep breath. “You wearing lingerie is probably the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen in my life. I didn’t even realise I had a thing for it until I saw you wearing the blue set, you know, a few weeks ago?”

Roy knows exactly which set Ed is talking about, because she’d worn it deliberately to drive Ed out of her mind. It’s good to know she’d left a lasting impression. “I don’t think it’s an underwear kink though, because I still don’t care about it in the shops or on models and stuff. I mostly just like seeing you in nice underwear.”

Roy hums and squeezes Ed’s hip, and still doesn’t interrupt, because Ed clearly isn’t done yet. “I like the idea of you wearing it at work under your uniform - I know you don’t wear a uniform most days but - the idea that no one would know about it until you came home to me. It’s like having a secret for just the two of us.” 

Roy definitely doesn’t wear her nice bras to work everyday, because she’s not crazy, but she appreciates the fantasy. “Any outfits you like in particular?” She asks, when it’s clear that Ed’s run out of words.

Ed whines low in her throat, and Roy idly wonders if she could get away with fingerfucking her girlfriend through another orgasm, but she wants to finish this line of questioning first. 

“The soft gauzy ones. The ones which don’t really hide anything. I could just look at you for hours. I once had a dream about you in your house just doing normal things, wearing nothing but your underwear. I don’t think we even did anything, I just watched you, and I woke up feeling like - like I was on fire.” 

Roy doesn’t hold back, when she hears that. She swings her leg over Ed’s hips and pushes herself so that she’s sitting up, straddling Ed’s waist. She can see Ed’s pupils dilate as she leans down until they’re close enough to kiss. The flush in her cheeks is definitely arousal this time; there’s barely any room for embarrassment between them. “I could easily make that fantasy a reality, sweetheart. You only ever have to ask.”

Minutes pass in a haze of kissing, of skin against skin and glorious friction. It ends far too soon for Roy’s liking, but she’s not ready to drop the line of questioning yet. She didn’t get where she is today by being easily distracted.

“What about you?” She asks, when they’ve finally caught their breath again. 

“What about me?” Ed asks, skimming light fingertips down from Roy’s throat, past her sternum and to the soft curve of her stomach. She’s utterly distracted, and Roy can’t help but feel pleased. 

“Don’t you want to wear nice lingerie too?”

Roy knows that she’s misstepped when she sees Ed’s face go blank, though she doesn’t know how. Ed’s lips twitch in a mimicry of a smile, but Roy has seen Ed’s real smiles, and this one is nothing like it. “Psh,” Ed scoffs, “me? _Please._ I’d never be able to pull off the things you wear. I don’t think they even make lingerie for people who look like me.” Ed carefully doesn't look at her automail leg, but she doesn't have to. 

Roy blinks. In the back of her mind, she’s already making a list of all the things that are wrong with what Ed had just said, but she knows the tone of those words; this isn’t a rational thought, but an emotional one. Someone told Ed that she can’t - or doesn’t - look pretty, and Ed has internalised it. Logic won’t get through, but emotion might. 

“I don’t agree with what you just said but I’ve only got two questions for you - no, wait, three. Can I ask them?”

Ed shrugs, refusing to make eye contact, but at least she hasn’t tried to move away from Roy. Roy can work with that. “First of all, would you be interested in it? Leaving aside all that other stuff about whether you should or whatever else it is you’re worried about?”

Ed closes her eyes and nods, swallowing hard. Roy bends in and kisses her cheek, softly. “Great. Second, do you have any plans next weekend?” 

Ed shakes her head and exhales shakily. Roy isn’t going to force her to confront her feelings now, but she’s not going to let this go so easily.

“Perfect. Last question. Do you trust me?” 

Ed’s eyes snap open and she glares at Roy, who only smiles back. It’s a silly question because Ed clearly does trust her, but she thinks it’ll do them both good for it to be articulated, as a reminder. “Yes dipshit, of course I do.” 

“I know,” Roy admits, but can’t keep the smile off her face. “But it’s always nice to hear. I trust you too.” 

Ed snorts and the odd tension that had crept into the space between them disappears into thin air. “You’re such a dork,” Ed teases, lacing their fingers together again. 

“I’m your dork, darling.”

-

By the time Ed knocks at the front door of Roy’s town house a week later, everything is ready. Well, everything’s ready except for dinner, but Roy’s only human. Besides, she’s sure Ed prefers take-out to Roy’s own disastrous attempts at cooking. 

To compensate for her domestic failures, Roy’s wearing a forest-green satin blouse tucked into dark high-waisted trousers, and her legs look a million miles long. She’s left the top three buttons of the blouse undone, to show off the scalloped edges of the dark green bra she’s wearing underneath. She’s wearing long gold earrings that swing when she walks and dark red lipstick, and she’s reasonably sure she could cause a car crash in this outfit if she wanted to. 

When she opens the door, Ed’s jaw drops and Roy doesn’t do anything to hide the predatory expression on her face. “Hello sweetheart,” she purrs. “Won’t you come in?”

“Jesus, Roy,” Ed swears, swallowing hard. “You look incredible.” She steps forward when Roy steps back, and doesn’t flinch when Roy reaches around her to close the front door. 

In these heels, Roy actually has to bend down a little to make eye contact, but she does, cupping her hand around Ed’s cheek and not missing the fleeting glance Ed sends down the front of her shirt. Ed tilts her face upwards to look at Roy, like a sunflower facing the sun, and Roy feels like a queen or a goddess. “I’m so glad you’re here,” Roy whispers, watching Ed melt in front of her eyes. “I’ve got a gift for you.” 

Well, she’s got a few, but she doesn’t want to overwhelm Ed yet. 

Ed swallows again and nods. “I brought dessert.” She extends a paper bag towards Roy, and Roy doesn’t even need to open it to know it’s Al’s special chocolate pie. 

“Perfect,” Roy grins, “are you hungry?” 

Ed shakes her head, and Roy beams at her. “Me neither. C’mon. I want to give you my present.” 

Ed follows her to the kitchen where Roy puts the pie into the fridge, and then upstairs to her bedroom. A black unmarked box sits on her bed. Roy nudges Ed towards it with a wink. “Take a look and try it on. Let me know what you think.” 

She steps back and closes the door behind her before Ed can respond. Initially she’d wanted to help Ed try on her new clothes, but it had occurred to her that Ed would probably appreciate a moment of her own to figure out how to respond without Roy breathing down her neck. Roy putters around the bathroom instead of hovering outside the bedroom, humming and pretending she’s not anxiously awaiting Ed’s reaction. Fifteen minutes pass before she hears Ed calling her name. 

Roy tries not to trip over herself in excitement. She knocks on the bedroom door before letting herself in, and even though she’s the one who’d bought the outfit, the sight of Ed wearing the outfit still hits her like a punch in the solar plexus. 

“ _Fuck_ ,” she whispers, not softly enough to avoid catching Ed’s attention. Ed’s head snaps up and she looks at Roy, waiting for her reaction. Roy doesn’t think she could hide her appreciation if she tried. 

Ed is - and has always been - gorgeous, but the negligee is even sexier than Roy had thought possible. She’d gone for something a little more modest than what she usually wore, because she wanted to get Ed out of her comfort zone, but not go so far as to make her actually uncomfortable. A negligee struck a nice balance between showing skin and demure coverage.

The one she bought for Ed is made of a dark maroon organza, so sheer that it leaves practically nothing to the imagination. It’s trimmed with silk in the same shade, standing out beautifully against Ed’s bronze skin. It’s tight under her bust, held together with a golden clasp between her breasts, and falls down to the top of Ed’s thighs, only far enough to cover the scraps of underwear beneath it. A tiny golden chain hangs from the center clasp, rising and falling with Ed’s diaphragm as she breathes. Her long golden hair is hanging over her shoulders, obscuring most of her upper body. Roy knows she’s done it deliberately, but that’s fine. Like she said, she’s not trying to make Ed uncomfortable. 

She takes a step towards her gorgeous girlfriend and relishes in the way Ed’s pupils grow large and dark and luminous, even in the dimly lit room. She reaches out with one hand, and Ed automatically accepts it, looking up at Roy as Roy brings Ed’s hand up to her mouth to kiss it. She lingers, relishing in the miniscule tremble in Ed’s fingers. “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen,” she croons, making Ed strain to hear her. She can see the skepticism lingering in Ed’s eyes. “Will you let me show you what I see?” 

Ed doesn’t respond for a long moment, and then eventually nods. Roy kisses her hand again, and then uses it to lead Ed to a sofa at the foot of her bed. She sits down on it, but when Ed makes to sit down beside her, Roy shakes her head.

“Please draw the curtains back,” Roy asks, and Ed obeys unquestioningly, even though she looks surprised at the request. It’s still light outside, so they would usually have kept the curtains closed for privacy. Ed stills when she realises that a full length mirror is propped against the windows behind the curtain, between the day curtains and the night curtains. 

She stares at the mirror for a moment, and then turns back to look at Roy, as if that will answer all her questions. Roy just grins and beckons her with crooked fingers. She’s sitting on the sofa, leaning back against the pillows with her thighs splayed apart. “Come sit here,” she commands before Ed can overthink what she’s supposed to do. 

Ed turns and sits down between Roy’s legs, her back pressed against Roy’s chest, and when she looks straight, she can see her entire body in the mirror, framed by Roy’s body. This is exactly what Roy had planned. 

For a moment, Ed wants to close her eyes and pretend she can’t see her own reflection, but in the split second it takes her to decide, her attention catches on, well, the way she looks. 

The day curtains are sheer, and the light coming through them catches against the gold clasp in the middle of her breasts, the automail of her leg, and against her hair. She feels almost delicate, like this, even though that’s the last word most people would use to describe her.

She’s so distracted by the way she looks - like she’s someone else - that she almost doesn’t notice Roy sliding her hair over her shoulders and braiding it behind her back. It leaves the whole front of her chest bare, and Ed has to resist the urge to cover herself up, even though Roy has seen all of this before, multiple times. 

The fabric is so thin even the dark circles of her nipples can be seen through it; she might as well not be wearing anything at all, though somehow this is more incendiary; the adornment, and the pretense of being clothed. 

Roy neatly ties the braid with a rubber band and shuffles backwards slightly. She nudges Ed to move with her until she’s wedged between Roy’s thighs, and her legs are lifted off the ground, maintaining contact only through the tips of her toes. Roy drops Ed’s heavy braid over her own shoulder, and presses a hand flat against the base of Ed’s throat. Ed swallows hard, and then again when Roy kisses the side of her neck, before trailing her lips to the shoulder strap of the negligee. 

“You’re incredibly beautiful, do you see that?” Roy whispers, sliding her hands slowly downwards. She cups Ed’s breasts with her palms and squeezes gently, making Ed squirm backwards against her. She does it again, rubbing her thumbs against Ed’s nipples when it’s clear that there’s nowhere else for Ed to move away from the sensation. Ed sighs and drops her head back, allowing Roy access to nibble at her neck. 

Her hands continue downwards until they reach the hem of the negligee, which is when Roy slips beneath it and presses against Ed’s stomach, grinning when the touch of her cool hands makes Ed jump and gasp out loud. Her hands slide up for what feels like days before they reach Ed’s chest again, creeping past the tightest point of the bodice. Ed squirms but Roy doesn’t let up. 

“I wish I could keep you like this,” Roy confesses, pulling Ed closer to her body. “On display, just for me.” 

She presses downwards again until she reaches the hem of Ed’s panties, which are little more than red strings held together by some sort of magic. “I don’t suppose you noticed this, did you?” 

She draws Ed’s legs apart in a way that should have been obscene, but isn’t really. She knows what to expect, but seeing it makes Roy feel like she’s ten years younger. The lace at the crotch of the panties parts to reveal Ed’s pussy underneath, dark pink and gleaming in the sinking light. 

Roy strokes her gently with two fingertips, swirling them lightly against Ed’s folds. “It’s not like they provide much coverage, but I do love the easy access.” With Ed pressed up against her so close, Roy can feel shivers running through her body. She keeps doing it, moving her fingers slowly around the nub of Ed’s pleasure, tightening the radius of the circle until Ed is squirming under her touch, pressing backwards against Roy because there’s nowhere else to go. 

Ed bites her lower lip and her eyes squeeze shut, and Roy stops, moving her hand away, leaving Ed to cool in the evening air. She turns around with an admirable show of flexibility, and glares at Roy. “What the fuck?” Are the first words she graces Roy with. 

“Don’t close your eyes,” Roy replied, tilting her chin and turning Ed’s attention back to the mirror two feet away. “I want you to watch yourself the entire time. I’ll get you off, I promise you, but if you turn away, I’ll stop.” 

Ed glares at her in the mirror but nods after a beat. Roy smirks in response and brings her fingers to Ed’s lips, which part obediently. “Look at that,” she murmurs, lowering her chin to Ed’s shoulder so she can whisper in her ear. “You’re such a good girl,” she coos, making Ed watch in the mirror as she fucks Ed’s mouth with her fingers. 

Roy smooths her other hand down the front of Ed’s chest, rubbing the sheer fabric against even softer skin. “Absolutely beautiful,” she says finally, pulling her fingers out of Ed’s mouth once she sees her pupils are blown, and her reactions are a little slower. “Keep looking, love,” she instructs as she turns around and pulls a toy out from behind a pillow. It’s about three inches long and they know from fond experience that its rumble feels as powerful as a car engine, when applied properly. Ed licks her lips when she sees it, and Roy takes that as resounding approval. 

She turns back and adjusts Ed’s limbs, spreading her thighs and sliding her hips forward so she’s not sitting upright as much as leaning against Roy’s chest. The position leaves Ed brazenly on display, and at just the right height to see herself in the mirror. “Keep your legs spread. Use your hands if you want to, but your pussy is mine. Yes?” Roy asks, and waits for a nod of response before she begins. 

Ed is wetter now than she’d been a while before, slick spreading onto her thighs and darkening her nest of golden curls. Roy hums as she spreads Ed apart and slips her finger in between, following it neatly with the bullet. Ed is close enough that this won’t take long, so Roy doesn’t mess around with the settings. She just turns it on to the middle intensity and begins moving the tip of the bullet rhythmically against Ed’s clit. 

Ed cries out at the shock of sensation, but settles once she meets Roy’s eyes in the mirror. She has no choice but to watch herself writhe and squirm under Roy’s attentions, her fingers digging into Roy’s thighs as she resists the urge to touch herself. When Ed suddenly goes still and her pink mouth drops open on the edge of a moan, Roy knows to keep her hand steady to push Ed over the edge. 

When Ed comes, she shudders and shakes to pieces in Roy’s lap, but Roy doesn’t let up. Not until Ed’s whines turn high and desperate, at which point she drops the bullet and slips her fingers into Ed’s dripping core. She’s pulsing like a heartbeat and Roy spreads her even wider, putting her on display in the reflection. “Look at that. Look how responsive you are, Ed,” she says, scraping just a hint of nail against her clit to make her twitch. “God, I could die a happy woman.” She circles Ed’s clit lazily for a moment, before asking, “think you can go again?” 

Ed’s fingers dig deeper into the meat of Roy’s thighs for a second before she nods, still panting. The little gold chain hanging down on her diaphragm is trembling like a leaf. 

Roy lets her breathe for a few moments before nudging her to get up. “On the bed, love. On your hands and knees.” Roy stands up after Ed does, watching her carefully to make sure her knees don’t give out. Once Ed finds her feet, Roy begins undressing, reveling in the way Ed turns to watch her when she hears the slide of fabric. Ed’s attention is intoxicating; Roy’s over forty now, but she’s still got it. 

Her underwear isn’t as elaborate as Ed’s this time, but it still looks good on her, emphasising her figure and supporting her where she needs it most. For the last part, Roy turns away so Ed can’t see what she’s doing. When she turns back, she’s holding a black leather harness and a long, double ended dildo. 

This is a new one, and Ed hasn’t seen it before, but Roy has always been a big believer in keeping things fresh. Ed’s eyes are wide and her lips are parted in shock. Roy grins at her. 

“This side is mine,” she says, wriggling the shorter end, “this is yours,” she points at the longer end, “and the harness is to make sure it doesn’t slip at inconvenient moments. Do you want to try?” 

“Yes,” Ed rasps, and then nods to emphasise just how _much_ she wants to try it. 

“Then please get on your hands and knees,” Roy says, and moves to adjust the lighting so the only light in the room is directly over the mirror. She turns around and finds that Ed is on her knees with her hands on the headboard. She makes for a stunning picture, but it’s not what Roy intended. “Facing the mirror, please. I want you to watch me fucking you.” 

Ed turns around and flushes at the sight of the spotlight above the bed, her reflection in sharp relief and full technicolor. The room would have been too dark if not for the lights Roy had specifically arranged. 

“Same rules apply, ok? Don’t close your eyes. Don’t look away,” Roy says, carefully sliding the shorter end inside herself and squeezing her muscles to hold it in place. She’s wet enough herself that it might slip out if she’s not careful, so she quickly slides the harness on, fastening it around her waist and slotting the dildo into place. When she walks, the movement is a little awkward, but at least she doesn’t have to do this all the time. She quite likes not having a dick, most of the time.

She climbs onto the bed behind Ed, and kicks her shoes off to the side. She’s going to need some decent leverage for this, and the heels won’t help. On her knees, she’s at the perfect height to slide her fingers into Ed again. She’s still wet, but Roy doesn’t want to take any chances. She slicks up the end of the strap-on and uses it to push lube into Ed until she’s dripping slick onto the bedsheets beneath them. 

Roy keeps her thrusts shallow at first, just easing the tip of the toy in and out of Ed, where it goes easily and meets no resistance. She looks up to check that Ed’s keeping her eyes on the mirror, and finds that she is, her eyes glazed over and her mouth open with shock. “You’re so warm and wet,” she croons, just to watch Ed react. “So open for me, just begging to be fucked hard.” Ed whines, and Roy grins. “Do you want that? Do you want me to fuck you hard? I need you to say it, sweetheart.”

“Yes,” Ed manages to grit out. 

“Yes, what, love?” Roy wants to hear it, expressly. 

“Yes,” Ed says again, the words like gravel in her mouth, “fuck me hard, Roy. _Please._ ” 

“It’d be my pleasure,” Roy says, and _moves._

The first full thrust, she takes slow, inching forward until her hips are pressed up against Ed’s ass, as deep as she can go. Ed chokes on it, but doesn’t protest, only fists her fingers into the bedsheets and holds still as Roy tests the waters. Roy draws back with a slick sound and hums before lifting her leg up, putting one foot flat against the mattress so she’s got something to brace against. Ed’s negligee is hanging down and covering Ed’s back, so Roy rolls it up just enough to put her hands on Ed’s hips. “I think I’ll have to get a belt for you next time, or some sort of girdle. Something I can use to ride you hard.” 

Roy rolls her hips before Ed can respond to that, drowning out any other sounds with her own shout as the shorter end of the toy presses up inside her. It feels surprisingly good, so she does it again, tightening her grip on Ed’s waist and dragging her backwards onto Roy’s strap-on to make it press deeper into herself. Roy moans at how good it feels, and let’s herself lose control. 

The harness does its job and keeps the end of the toy inside her, where it drags against a bundle of nerves that feel really fucking good. It’s a little awkward, so Roy keeps moving but changes her angle to see if she can target the pressure in a different way. It works so well that it sends sparks behind her eyes even as Ed shouts for her to do it again. 

Ed is moving too, now, backwards to impale herself on Roy’s strap-on. They meet with a slap of skin against skin, set to an accompanying chorus of gasps and moans. Roy chases her own completion, which is so close she can almost taste it, and Ed eggs her on, begging Roy to fuck her even harder, to let her feel it. 

Ultimately it’s the look on Ed’s face that kicks Roy over the edge, lips wet and parted, eyes nailed to the mirror as she watches Roy lose control behind her. It’s an expression of absolute awe and overwhelming desire, and Roy is only human. She feels like a goddess when Ed looks at her, and she comes with a gasp, burying herself into Ed’s body and letting Ed hold her weight until she can catch her breath again. 

When Roy can finally feel her legs again, the first thing she notices is that Ed is trembling from the effort of holding still, but her hips are still twitching like she wants to move. 

Roy moves back, and with a hand on Ed’s shoulders, pulls her back too, keeping them connected at the hips. Ed spasms violently as the angle changes until she’s perched on the strap-on, pinned down with her entire body weight. Roy splays her own legs out and helps Ed adjust until she can put some of her weight on her shins. 

Roy mouths at the straps of the negligee and kisses Ed’s shoulder, nibbling at her ear while Ed adjusts to the change, gasping. She undoes the clasp holding the front of the negligee together, and it falls apart, exposing Ed’s body while still hanging off her shoulders. Ed’s nipples are dusky pink and pert and Roy wants nothing more than to bite them, but she can’t reach from here, so she settles for rolling them gently between her fingertips. 

“You want to finish?” She asks, sliding her hand down Ed’s stomach and rubbing her fingers down where the strap-on enters Ed’s body. She rubs gently at Ed’s clit and smirks when Ed twitches. “Yes?”

Ed nods before she whispers, “yes, Roy. I’m close.” 

“I bet you are,” Roy replies, kissing her shoulder again. “You’ll have to do it yourself, love. Ride me until you come. Think you can do that?” She asks, wrapping her hands around Ed’s waist again, offering support but nothing else.

“Yes,” Ed whispers again. On shaking legs, she lifts herself up and sinks back down, and makes a tiny pained noise in the back of her throat. Roy hauls her up, giving her a little more support so it’s easier for her to move, the strong muscles of her thighs flexing as she fucks herself on Roy’s strap-on. 

Ed finds her rhythm and speeds up, and she looks incredible in the mirror, bouncing on Roy’s dick. “Does that feel good?” Roy asks, reaching around to cup Ed’s breasts and squeeze them, before sliding back down to support her waist. “Are you getting what you need?” 

Ed grunts and shakes her head. “I need something more. I’m so close,” she sobs, shoving a fist against her mouth to stifle a cry. She can’t hold it for long because she needs her hands to balance herself, and Roy drinks in every agonised sound she makes before deciding to lend a hand. She’d kept the bullet nearby for just this purpose. 

She turns it to the highest setting and presses it against Ed’s clit just as she’s sinking back down onto the strap-on, and it’s more than enough when Ed’s already sensitive. She shouts and comes hard, squirting clear fluid onto the mattress, shaking like she’s been electrocuted. Her back is arched, her chest thrown out, and in the mirror, Ed’s face is twisted into a paroxysm of ecstacy. If her fingers had been inside Ed when she came, Roy imagines Ed would have snapped them in half. 

It feels like Ed’s orgasm lasts forever, and Roy can’t help herself, she keeps the bullet pressed to Ed’s clit until she’s sobbing from overstimulation, her muscles tensing in something that looks like agony. When Ed starts trying to push her hands away, Roy drops the bullet to a side and presses her fingers against Ed’s pussy, and strokes it gently as it flutters and twitches. 

Ed’s face is blotchy and red like the rest of her body, her stomach and her chest and her thighs flushed to match her cheeks. She’s covered in a light sheen of sweat, and the panties are a total loss, soaked through with lube and come. 

Roy pushes Ed down onto the mattress gently so she can pull out without hurting her. The negligee falls off Ed’s shoulders and Roy tosses it off the side of the bed, along with the discarded bullet. Taking off the harness and the strap-on takes a little more doing when she’s damp with sweat, but she manages it, and wriggles out of her own underwear to get more comfortable. 

Ed is still shaking, but a shower would be best before they went to bed. It’s barely eleven, and if Roy’s a little hungry from the exertion, Ed must be starving. 

Roy turns on the shower and pulls Ed into it after checking the temperature. Despite the warm water, she’s still shivering and a little unresponsive, so Roy figures it’s best to get them into bed instead of lingering there the way she wants. There’s enough slick between Ed’s legs that Roy could probably fuck her again just like this, standing in the shower, but she decides to have mercy. She doesn’t even feel Ed up while toweling her off. 

Ed mostly comes back to herself by the time Roy strips the sheets and bundles her into bed. “Food?” She asks. 

Ed shakes her head. “Later. Just stay with me?” She doesn’t have to ask twice. Roy crawls into bed and tucks the sheets around their bodies, rearranging Ed so that her head is lying on Roy’s chest, underneath her chin. 

“Now do you know what I see, when I look at you?” She asks, carding her fingers through Ed’s damp hair. They should dry it off before sleeping, but honestly that would wake Ed up entirely and Roy wants her to have a nap first. “You’re so fucking gorgeous I want to dress you up like that every day and just spend hours undressing you.” 

“It was good,” Ed replies softly. Nothing about her is soft usually, so she must still not be herself yet. After coming so hard, Roy wouldn’t be surprised if she took some time yet. “I felt nice.” 

“Good, sweetheart,” Roy says, before kissing the top of her head and pulling the sheets up. “We'll do it again, anytime you like.” It’s a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Turns out my sister’s got COVID and she’s all alone half-way around the world :/ things are not great. Would love any good wishes you could send our way.


End file.
